Amor a primera vista
by Nailea
Summary: La vida es monótona. La vida te vive a ti, tú lo único que tienes que hacer es adaptarte a ella para poder sobrevivir a un día más. Tic-tac, tic-tac. No siento nada. La apatía me envuelve. ¿Crees que estoy asustado? ¿Crees que quiero algo más? Puede ser.


**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Amor a primera vista**

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Cómo sé, ¿el qué?_

Su mano. Podía sentir su mano agarrada con firmeza junto a la mía. Nuestros dedos entrelazados. Era costumbre. ¿Por qué lo hacíamos? ¿Cuándo habíamos empezado? ¿Sentía algo? No lo sé.

No me gustaba el contacto. No apreciaba el contacto. Eso sí que lo sé del cierto.

Aceptaba su contacto porque era ella. Y porque era ella, así debía de ser.

¿Era muy inocente pensar eso? ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo no me considero una persona inocente… _Tal vez_ no he conocido nunca a la inocencia, ni tan siquiera en mi infancia…

Entramos en el estudio. Ella junto a mí. Yo junto a ella. ¿Los dos juntos?

_Eso_, no. _Eso_, nunca.

_Eso_, siempre. _Eso_, aparentemente.

La mochila de la cámara golpeteando en mi cadera. _Eso_, casi me daba seguridad.

_Eso_, era lo único que me permitía sentir la ligera sensación de lo que puede llegar a significar la palabra seguridad.

No nos hemos mirado. Pero su mano sigue aferrada fuertemente a la mía.

Rectifico, yo no la he mirado. No puedo asegurar que ella haya hecho lo mismo conmigo.

No la miro. No la veo. _No la quiero._ Pero enredo sus dedos con los míos. Me aferro a ella.

_Porque no lo sé._

El reloj avanza. El tic, tac eterno, monótono y rítmico no se detiene.

- La modelo llega tarde –dice a mi izquierda, la voz grave y femenina a la que tan acostumbrado estoy ya.

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Con sus dedos entrelazados en los míos. Es lo único que verdaderamente me importa de su compañía.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

_No lo sé._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_¿Cómo lo sabes tú?_

_He sido yo el que ha preguntado._

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

_Tal vez nunca he conocido a la inocencia._

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj no se detiene. El presente se difumina, se acerca, viene y muere. Se enreda con el pasado, se la juega con el futuro.

Tic- tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

Mis dedos, sus dedos. Los dedos de Sora.

La cámara, ahora en mis manos, esperando a la modelo.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

- Ya sabía que contratar a Mimi para esto no era buena idea –vuelve a hablar la misma voz.

_Mimi,_ ¿se puede saber que nombre era ése?

Tic-tac- tic.

_Mimi…_

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic- tac.

_¿Quieres saberlo?_

_¿Quieres saberlo?. ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_¿Quieres?_

_¿De verdad?  
>¿Quieres conocerla?, ¿Conocerlo?<em>

_¿Caer, volar, correr, soñar, ser libre?_

_¿Soltar su mano?_

_¿Lo quieres?_

_¿De verdad?_

_¿Seguro que no llorarás?_

**Toc, toc, toc, toc.**

_¿Y ése escudo?_

**¡PAM!**

_Sólo eres un niño asustado…_

Piernas. Cintura. Pecho. Curvas. **Peligro**.

Una respiración agitada.

Una…

_Tal vez nunca he conocido a la inocencia…_

… sonrisa.

Libre. Blanca. Pura.

_Tal vez…_

… mirada.

Miel. Clara. Cristalina. Sincera.

_Hola…_

- ¡Sora-chan, siento mucho llegar tarde!

_¿Quieres conocerla?_

_¿Seguro que no llorarás?_

Su voz es un suave gorgoteo de alegría y limpieza. De primavera y rayos de sol.

De…

¿Dónde están sus dedos? ¿Dónde están mis dedos? ¿Cuándo…?

_¿Cómo lo sabes…?_

_No lo sé, pero quiero saberlo._

- Yamato, ella es Tachikawa Mimi. Nuestra modelo. Mimi este es Ishida Yamato. Mi pareja.

_¡NO!_

_¿Seguro que no llorarás?_

Se acerca unos pasos más y me sonríe. A mí. Esa sonrisa es para mí.

- Un placer, Ishida-san.

Huele a esperanza…

_¿Quieres conocerla?_

- Encantado de conocerte.

_Mimi…_

**PUM-PUM**

Algo nuevo. Algo en mi pecho. Un sonido monótono e incesante.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Nada se detiene. Sí, lo sé. Pero _no_.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum.

- Date prisa en cambiarte, Mimi-chan, vamos justos de tiempo.

Sora la acompaña.

Sora es maquilladora y diseñadora. Mimi Tachikawa modelo.

¿Modelo de qué? ¿Acaso importa?

Mimi Tachikawa es **mí** modelo. Un posesivo. Nada de entrelazar dedos, es molesto.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum.

Duele, retumba, se desvanece y se vuelve a formar.

Tic- tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

Pum-pum-pum-pum-pum.

**¡PAM!**

Seda, suave, azul y delicada envolviendo su cuerpo con una atenta y considerada caricia. Flores que se enredan en ella, sabiendo dónde están, con quién, por qué… Finas hebras que se confunden con el oro y con el bronce, batallando por ser las vencedoras en un conjunto increíblemente hermoso…

El aire no es suficiente.

Pum-pum, pum-pum-pum-pum.

- Siéntate sobre la mesa y mira a la cámara.

Su rostro refleja sorpresa. Sus hermosos y sinceros ojos, desconcierto.

- ¿Nada más? –pregunta. Me gusta su voz. ¿Me gustaría su mano? ¿Sus dedos? _Los sentiría_. _La siento. Aquí, __**ahí**__._

- Con eso es suficiente. –¿de quién era esa voz? ¿Mía?

Me coloco detrás del objetivo. Detrás de la lente creada para ver pero no para ser visto. Para captar, pero no para abrirte.

Para ver_la_ y descubrir_la_. En la mesa, mirándome. Posando. Traspasando…

_Hola inocencia._

Me sonríe. Sonrío. Le sonrío.

Duda, no sabe cómo colocarse. Se sienta con dificultad sobre la mesa y me mira dubitativa.

- Mírame. –una pausa, debo intentar que mi voz vuelva a la normalidad-. Con eso será suficiente.

Su mirada…

Pum-pum, pum-pum.

Tic-tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

- ¿Dónde está Sora? –he preguntado en voz alta inconscientemente.

"_Click"_

- Tenía una llamada urgente y se ha marchado. Pero supongo que volverá antes de que acabemos.

"_Click"_

- ¿Podrás cambiarte tú sola?

"_Click"_

- Toda japonesa sabe quitarse un kimono. No me menosprecies sólo por ser una modelo cabeza hueca, Ishida-san.

"Click"

Se ríe. Me río. _Nos_ reimos… Nuestras sonrisas se entrelazan. Un sonido femenino opacado por la gravedad del masculino. Un sonido masculino que se vuelve delicado gracias al femenino.

"_Click", "Click", "Click"._

- Las modelos cabezas hueca son mi especialidad.

_ClickClickClickClickClick._

- Sí, he visto muchos de tus trabajos y la verdad es que eres muy bueno.

_Click, Click. Click, Click._

_Hola inocencia. Seamos amigos, ¿quieres?_

- Gracias.

_Inocencia, ¿sabes que estoy observando hasta el más recóndito detalle de tu ser sin que te des cuenta? Me encantas. Me fascinas…_

- Perfecta.

- ¡¿De verdad?

Adiós objetivo. Un rayo de sol en forma de sonrisa. La miro directamente.

- De verdad. Ya hemos acabado.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

_¡NO! ¡Détente! ¡Diferencia!_

- Gracias, sólo estoy empezando, este es mi segundo trabajo y ya sabes… -me mira-. Bueno, eso…no sé, no… -baja la mirada-. Es que el anterior fotógrafo me dijo que sonreía demasiado y que era demasiado anárquica… -se muerde el labio. _Hola tentación. ¡¿Tentación?_. – Dijo que sólo con una cara y unas piernas bonitas no llegaría lejos, que de eso había mucho, que necesitaba ser más seria y madura. Pero supongo que si consigo hacer un buen trabajo, conseguiré un tercer trabajo y…después me volveré a esforzar y conseguiré un cuarto, y un quinto y…

Habla mucho. ¿Qué tal sería callarla con un beso?

- ¡Cállate ya, joder!

Pum-pum, pum-pum.

- Te he entendido… -murmuro. Me ha puesto nervioso, no lo he podido evitar.

Se sonroja.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo la he mirado?

- M-me voy a cambiar.

Asiento, incapaz de nada más.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

_Silencio._

_¿Quieres conocerla?, ¿Conocerlo?_

_Silencio._

_¿Caer, volar, correr, soñar, ser libre?_

_Silencio._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Lo sabes ya, no?_

Pum-pum, pum-pum.

Me alejo de la cámara. En estos momentos no encuentro seguridad en ella.

- ¿Ishida-san? –su voz suena débil. Puede que avergonzada al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Sí? –mi voz también suena débil. Y aguda. Y rota. Y nerviosa.

_Tentación._

**¡PAM!**

La puerta se ha abierto.

_Sólo eres un niño asustado._

- No puedo desabrocharme el lazo –susurra.

Su cabello alborotado. Su mirada desenfadada. Su inconsciencia en el rostro. Su ropa descolocada.

Mi perfección en ella.

Mi anhelo escondido.

**Tentación. **

**Alargo la mano casi impulsivamente. 30 centímetros, 20, 15…**

- Yamato… -me mira.

_Hola, inocencia. Seamos…_

_-_ ¿Ya habéis acabado?

Sora.

_¿Quieres soltarla?_

-Yo me ocupo.

- Claro, no hay problema. –me retiro.

Despedida.

La puerta se cierra. Sus ojos destacan en la oscuridad antes de que todo se desvanezca…

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

_¿Y qué si soy un niño asustado?_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum.

**¡PAM!**

Dos personas. Una real.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Claro, _Mimi_.

No hay adiós. ¿Sentía algo? Por supuesto. ¿Siento algo? _Lo sentiré._

**Toc, toc, toc, toc.**

Sus dedos chocan con los míos. Torpes, bruscos, con ansiedad.

- Yamato, la mano.

-No, ya no, Sora. _Ya no…_

_¿Estás asustado? ¿Llorarás? ¿Quieres?_

_Sí. Sí. Sí. ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!_

_**¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**No lo sé, pero lo siento.**_

_**Pero si no la conoces…**_

_**Pero lo siento y lo sé.**_

_**Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.**_

_**Pum-pum, pum-pum.**_

_**Hola, inocencia.**_

_**Hola, amor.**_

_**Adiós, Mimi.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_¿Y qué es esto? Una solemne y absoluta porquería para anunciar mi vuelta a fanfiction. So, enjoy it, please! And leave a review, pretty please! Es uno de los fics del que más necesito saber opiniones, sobretodo si hay algún alma caritativa con espíritu crítico (bueno, en este caso tambien acepto los simples comentarios de"me ha gustado" y ya, necesito saber opiniones generales)...me gusta la indefinición en las historias, pero no me gusta ésta ni como está escrita.

Es muy diferente a lo que normalmente escribo. Hay escasa descripción, todo depende de la imaginación. No hay concretismos, no hay explicaciones, simplemente una escena, unas cuantas palabras aparentemente inconnexas que en mi menten tienen connexión lógica y espero que suceda lo mismo en la mente del lector.

Está basado en una de las muchas historias que se me ocurren de vez en cuando pero que nunca llegará a tomar forma. Así que he decidido, en un impulso, y prácticamente de un tirón, escribir algo tan abstracto e impreciso como esto.

A ti, que has tenido el valor de llegar hasta aquí. **¡GRACIAS!**

_(Por cierto, recomiendo que todo buen lector y seguidor de mis antiguos fics (si es que los hay) se pase por mi perfil, hay una agridulce sorpresa...)_


End file.
